


Un último regalo

by KiraH69



Series: Nuestro hijo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Incest, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Reincarnation, Rutting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Después de que Stiles fallara en resucitar a su pareja, descubre que el hechizo ha tenido un efecto secundario, lo ha dejado embarazado.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Hale-Stilinski's son, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Nuestro hijo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Un último regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de "Resultado inesperado" porque era demasiado triste.

Descubrir que estaba embarazado fue... no lo más raro que había pasado en su vida. No estaba seguro en qué lugar quedaba en la escala de cosas extrañas entre los hombres lobo, las resurrecciones, los zorros milenarios... En fin, no estaba tan traumatizado como esperaba. La reacción de su padre fue algo peor, pero terminó aceptándolo, igual que el resto de la manada, aunque fuera solo porque consiguió sacarlo de su depresión. Su estado había sido tan malo que habían estado vigilándolo constantemente por temor a que intentara suicidarse; sin embargo, tras descubrir el embarazo comenzó a vivir de nuevo, a planear el nacimiento de su hijo y su futuro. Tuvieron que ocultarlo cuando comenzó a notarse, pero después no fue más que otro padre adolescente soltero.

Ian tenía los mismos ojos de Peter y las pecas de Stiles, con rasgos cada vez más parecidos a ambos progenitores según crecía. Era inteligente y travieso, a veces resultaba un reto evitar que se metiera en líos –aunque Stiles tenía experiencia–. Stiles no podía adorarlo más y su hijo lo quería del mismo modo. Stiles trabajaba como ayudante del sheriff por la mañana mientras Ian estudiaba y procuraba pasar toda la tarde con él. Gracias a eso, a pesar de todos los chismes y cotilleos que habían recorrido la ciudad al principio, ahora veían a Stiles como un padre modelo.

Y Stiles también creía ser un buen padre, hasta que llegó a casa y se encontró a su hijo de dieciséis años masturbándose en su cama.

Estaba desnudo, por completo, tumbado boca arriba en su cama de matrimonio –que nunca había compartido con nadie porque para él Peter era el único–. Frotaba su erección con una mano, el presemen goteando por la punta, y dos dedos profundo en su entrada, cubiertos en lubricante. Su piel morena brillaba con sudor, su rostro estaba ruborizado, la boca abierta jadeando. Stiles estaba aturdido. Era sexy y no debería parecérselo porque, _dios,_ era su hijo, pero se parecía tanto a Peter, una versión más joven de él.

—Ngh... Papá...—su gemido le hizo reaccionar.

—¡Madre mía!—cerró la puerta de golpe—. ¡Ian, por dios, ¿qué haces?!

—Ah- Pa-papá... Yo- ah...—le escuchó moverse a toda prisa, la cama crujiendo.

—¡Ian Peter Stilinski! ¡Vístete y baja al salón ahora mismo!—le ordenó.

No esperó, bajó al salón, lamentando no poder cambiarse el uniforme, y se derrumbó sobre el sillón. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos con un gruñido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿En qué estaba pensando Ian? ¿Acaso había sido poseído? Lo único bueno de aquello era que el shock había conseguido que su entrepierna se enfriara.

—¿Papá?—le llamó con voz titubeante.

Stiles levantó la cabeza para ver a su hijo (vestido) en el umbral del salón con una expresión arrepentida y avergonzada.

—Siéntate—le ordenó, indicando el sofá—. No estoy enfadado, pero tenemos que hablar.

Ian agachó la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá, moviendo algo incómodo las caderas. Stiles le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puede saberse a qué ha venido eso? Me parece muy bien que te...—movió las manos alrededor para evitar decirlo—. Eres joven y es sano y todo eso. ¡¿Pero por qué en mi cama?!

—L-lo siento, es que... t-tu olor. P-papá, no sé...—sus ojos estaban húmedos y su voz temblaba.

Stiles no podía soportar verlo así, le rompía el corazón. Se sentó en el sofá a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Hey, hey, está bien, tranquilo. Respira hondo y cuéntame lo que pasa—le dio un beso en la frente y frotó su brazo, intentando calmarlo.

—Tu olor... Me han gustado otras personas, pero nadie... nadie me hace sentir esto. No es solo que seas mi padre. Antes sí, era solo eso, pero desde hace un par de años... _Dios_ , papá, tu olor... Mi lobo me dice que eres mío, te quiere a ti, no importa que intente salir con otros, solo te quiere a ti.

—Ian... Oh, por dios...—suspiró y le abrazó más fuerte, sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Lo siento, lo siento, papá, lo siento—ahora estaba llorando y sus palabras eran apenas comprensibles.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Cariño, esto... Dios... Sabes lo que es esto, has leído sobre ello, sabes lo que es.

—Pero... eres mi padre. ¿Cómo es posible?—le miró con expresión desesperada, las lágrimas dejando rastros por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Es culpa mía, es... el hechizo. Algún estúpido efecto secundario. Peter era mi pareja y parece que has heredado más de él de lo que pensaba.

—¿Y ahora qué? Nunca... ¿Nunca podré ser feliz con nadie porque mi pareja es mi padre?

Eso dolía tanto. No había nadie más importante para él que su hijo y no podía creer que iba a arruinarle la vida para siempre, jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Buscaré una forma de solucionarlo, encontraré algún hechizo para eliminar ese vínculo, para que puedas tenerlo con otra persona. Te lo prometo, solucionaré esto—le aseguró, acariciando su cabeza y dejando que su olor lo tranquilizara.

Stiles pasó días, semanas buscando una forma de eliminar el vínculo, de solucionar aquel maldito efecto secundario. No encontró nada. El ritual que había realizado lo había sacado de un oscuro libro de necromancia y ni siquiera había salido como se suponía. No había ninguna forma segura de eliminar el vínculo de pareja de un hombre lobo, cualquiera de las opciones lo volvería loco por lo menos.

—Papá...—Ian entró en su despacho una noche –las dos de la madrugada– mientras Stiles estaba con el rostro hundido en un libro antiguo y rodeado por montones de bestiarios y libros de magia tras tres días sin dormir.

—Mmh... ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, restregándose los ojos con las manos. Miró su taza de café, pero estaba vacía.

—He estado pensando en esto...—comenzó algo titubeante.

—Lo-lo solucionaré, encontraré-

—No, no, quería decir... ¿Y si no quiero?—susurró apenas audible.

—¿Qué?—preguntó confuso, su cerebro estaba algo adormilado.

—¿Y si no quiero eliminar el vínculo?—Ian le miró con esos brillantes ojos azules, con algo parecido a esperanza en ellos.

—Qu- ¿Por qué no ibas a querer?—le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, debía de haberse quedado dormido sobre un libro como de costumbre y estaba soñando. Contó discretamente sus dedos, un hábito que no había perdido. Diez.

—Eres mi padre y entiendo lo que eso significaría, pero...—restregó un pie contra el suelo mientras retorcía el borde de su camiseta.

—Espera, espera, no... No tengo la mente lo bastante despierta para esto ahora mismo—sabía lo que seguía y había pensado en ello y se odiaba por ello. No era posible, era del todo ilegal e inmoral. ¡Era su hijo, por dios!

—Lo siento—se apresuró en decir Ian.

—No, no, nada de esto es culpa tuya. Necesito dormir, al menos cinco horas de sueño y mañana hablaremos—cerró el libro que de todos modos no le estaba sirviendo de nada y se levantó. Se dirigió a la puerta pasando junto a su hijo y acarició su nuca como siempre lo hacía sin pensarlo. Ian se estremeció y se le escapó un leve gemido. Stiles contuvo una maldición y se metió a toda prisa en su habitación. Su hijo era demasiado adorable. ¿De quién demonios habría sacado eso? Se echó en la cama sin tan siquiera abrirla y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Cuando despertó, estaba cubierto por una manta e Ian estaba tumbado a su lado, abrazado a él con el rostro oculto en su cuello. Era algo familiar, no en los últimos meses, pero sí cuando era más pequeño. Era un hombre lobo y el contacto físico era más importante que para un humano y la manada no era suficiente, ellos no sabían siquiera cómo ser manada. Lo que ya no era tan habitual era la erección que presionaba insistentemente contra su muslo. Stiles no sabía qué hacer, no quería despertarlo y hacerle sentir aún más culpable por lo que le sucedía. Ian no tenía la culpa, era solamente suya.

Entonces, el chico comenzó a mover sus caderas. Con un brazo rodeando firmemente el torso de su padre, Ian se restregó contra él mientras aún estaba dormido, inspirando profundamente en su cuello. Stiles miró al techo y se cubrió la frente con su mano libre. Tenía que detenerlo, sabía que era lo correcto, que era lo que un buen padre haría. Y, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Ian se parecía tanto a Peter y al mismo tiempo era una persona completamente diferente. No podía explicarlo, pero quería a su hijo como no había querido jamás a nadie y él también podía sentir ese vínculo más allá del de padre e hijo.

Ian se corrió con un gemido y se relajó en los brazos de su padre. Stiles, por su parte, se había puesto duro y sentía calor por todo su cuerpo. Esto estaba terriblemente mal, Stiles lo sabía, pero también sabía que nadie querría más y cuidaría mejor de su hijo que él mismo. Si esto era lo que Ian quería, entonces Stiles lo aceptaría. Quizá este era el último regalo de Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
